


good enough to eat

by spcrkletae



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Blood, Consent, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Light Bondage, Sex, Toys, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, horny vampires, lgbtq+, seggs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spcrkletae/pseuds/spcrkletae
Summary: lesbean vampires be seggsee in work which  is definitely allowed and then s e g g s





	good enough to eat

**Author's Note:**

> og title: lesbean vampires with daddy kinks are better than normal vampires
> 
> and then i changed it yknow cos that’s quiet long (😏) but i still agree with it

"You wanna go again or call it a day?" 🥝 held out her hand to help 🍓 up.  
If 🥝 was going play all coy and teasing 🍓 could too. In fact, she had an idea to make this a little more interesting.  
🍓 accepted the arm and was hoisted up.  
"Actually, I want to make a bet" 🍓’s smirk was dangerous, eyes twinkling with mischief.  
"Oh?" 🥝 cocked her head to the side, "and what kind of bet did you have in mind?"  
🍓 added a sway to her hips as she stepped closer to her lover, voice dropping low, "one where we see who deserves to wear the strap tonight" she trailed a finger from 🥝’s neck to her chest. "Full control. Loser has to do whatever the winner wants"  
"Full control, huh? That's quite a wager, Miss." 🥝 bit her lip. Her head was swimming with possibilities.  
"A high wager for a match I know I'll win" 🍓 smiled with a cockiness in her tone.  
🥝 chuckled, then put a hand on 🍓’s hip to pull her closer, "and what makes you think you will win, Miss? I won’t be playing nice”  
“I know I’ll win, because I won’t be playing nice either, and deep down, you know you want to be on the end of the strap tonight when I drink from you”  
🥝 hummed, “is that what you want? Don’t think I missed the way you bite your lip when we do different holds. Especially when I am on top”  
🍓 shivers at the memory. Definitely caught.  
“I think” 🥝 whispered, she lowered herself where she was inches from 🍓’s lips, “that you want to be tied down, railed, and calling me daddy”  
If there was a record player nearby they would definitely be hearing it scratch.  
🍓 took a step back, wide eyed, “you… You have a daddy kink?! Miss anti-patriarchal bullshit?”  
🥝 immediately started panicking with a deep blush forming on her cheeks, “I mean… I just thought about… But if you don’t of course that’s okay! I was just thinking with that BDSM test we took and all the things we have been trying out…I was trying to be smooth...” she stuttered.  
🍓 smiled to the point her eyes crinkled, “you know you really are adorable when you go all dominant to blubbering in two seconds”  
🥝’s lip puckered in a pout at the quip, which had 🍓 giggling at how childlike she looked.  
“Daddy, huh? We can try it” 🍓 finally said after her giggles calmed.  
🥝’s eyebrows rose to the ceiling, “really?”  
🍓 shrugged, looking unaffected. In reality she was biting off a groan, thinking about 🥝 dominating her in such a way.  
It made her knees weak.  
“I’ll try anything once, you know that. That is, if you can win” 🍓’s grin turned was sly and goating.  
🥝’s eyes darkened with desire, 🍓 could feel the shiver that just ran down the hunter’s spine, “oh 🍓,” she stepped closer, leaning to a point where it looked like 🥝 was about to kiss her, but stopped just short. 🍓 felt a swift heel at the bottom of her foot, knocking her off balance. She fell backwards, and 🥝 followed. 🍓 was caught so off guard that she didn’t even register 🥝 grabbing both of her wrists and placing them firmly over her head, 🥝’s body between her legs. “I’m pretty sure I’ll win” she finished.  
🍓’s body felt like it was set on fire with how much desire she felt. It was a beautiful image, 🥝 above her, holding her down with her hips fighting off a grind right on her core. A moan was rising in her throat, until she realized they barely had started sparring and she was almost ready to give in.  
She couldn’t have that. 🥝 needed to earn it.  
So she used all of her strength to push 🥝 forward. 🥝’s back hit the mat with an oof, a surprised look on her face, mirroring the previous position they were in. With 🍓 using her vampiric strength, her fangs unsheathed naturally.  
“Oh really?” 🍓 asked, feeling victorious. She lowered herself close to tease 🥝 with an almost kiss.  
🥝 narrowed her eyes, “put those away,” she nodded towards 🍓’s canines.  
🍓 couldn’t hide the evil grin that was lifting her cheeks, “why? Are they distracting you?”  
“Vampire strength doesn’t count” 🥝 replied a little breathlessly.  
They were distracting, because usually when they made an appearance, 🥝 was about to have the best orgasm of her life.  
🍓 knew exactly what she was doing, she can play dirty, too.  
“Well I say it does. You are the hunter after all” with a grind of her hips, and a whisper that had a hint of growl, “so hunt me… daddy”  
🍓 felt 🥝’s leg move quickly, likely trying to wrap around her torso to flip their positions. She anticipated this, and moved up so 🥝 couldn’t reach, causing her leg to flop back down on the mat.  
“Nice try, baby. I still have you pinned” 🍓 laughed.  
“I can still take you like this, you know. If I remember correctly, my little vampire really likes to ride” 🥝 finished her point with her hips jumping, causing friction right in between 🍓’s legs.  
Her eyes fluttered shut, as a whispered fuck leaves her lips.  
It was enough distraction for 🥝 to use all of her body weight to flip the two of them. 🍓 used the momentum to keep them rolling. They tousled around the mat a couple of times, only filling the rooms with soft grunts and pants. Sweat starting to cover both their bodies from their exertion and over competitiveness.  
🥝 planted a knee on their next roll to stop them. Instead of pinning 🍓 at her back, she grabbed her arm and flipped her over on her stomach. The redhead brought it up behind her back, not painful, but not comfortable. She took 🍓’s other hand and put it down on the mat next to her head. She used her own body weight to pin the rest of her down, breath hot on her neck that made her vampire squirm.  
“Pinned ya again, little vampire. Maybe you should just… tap out” 🥝 panted, lips grazing her ear.  
“Using cop moves isn’t fair” 🍓 grit out, nails scraping the mat in frustration.  
🥝 took the arm behind her back and raised it a little, making it a little more uncomfortable. 🍓 winced.  
“You did say hunt you. Consider yourself caught, baby.”  
Now she had to seal the deal with her dirtiest moves yet, she ground her hips obscenely behind 🍓 and whispered, “now, be a good girl and tap out, so daddy can take care of you” then nibbled on her earlobe.  
🥝 knew it was totally cheating, but the way 🍓’s own hips rose to meet her, and the filthy moan that came out, she knew it was exactly what it took.  
Then, she heard two taps against the mat. 🍓 submitted.  
🥝 chuckled darkly as she let go of the arm behind 🍓’s back, “good girl”  
Waverly took the opportunity to flip herself over, keeping 🥝 on top. She gripped auburn locks tightly and pulled her in for a bruising kiss. All of her anticipation, frustration, and need was poured into it. 🥝 whimpered as 🍓’s tongue entered showing just how much her words were affecting her. It had her in a daze.  
There they were, making out in the middle of the BBD office. Their bodies moving together with hands roaming and gripping, 🥝’s hips grinding into her.  
Then 🍓 broke their lips apart, “get your shit, we’re going to your place” she growled, then crawled out beneath her.  
🥝 took a breath to compose herself. She leaned back on her feet, then smirked, “you gonna survive the car ride?”  
“We aren’t taking the car” she was practically throwing her stuff in their shared gym bag.  
🥝 wasn’t able to question further until 🍓 marched over to her, grabbed her arm and suddenly they were in her bedroom.  
Teleportation really was useful, but 🥝 doubted she could ever really get used to it. 🍓 was radiating nonchalance as she tossed the gym bag to the side and then jumped on 🥝, legs wrapping around her waist. 🍓 pulled 🥝 in for another kiss, while the hunter was still trying to wrap her head around what just happened in the past ten seconds. 🍓’s lips were already leaving open mouthed kisses down her neck until 🥝’s brain finally registered she should be holding her girlfriend up.

She gripped 🍓’s thighs and held her tight. The vampire groaned her approval, relishing in the salty taste of 🥝’s skin. The hunter was about to lose herself in it until she realized that 🍓 was about to take control once again.  
Not allowing that, she swiftly gripped 🍓’s hair and pulled her off her neck. She growled in defiance, fangs unsheathed, ready to tousle again.  
🥝 put on the best authoritative voice she could, “I believe I was the one who won the bet, baby. You don’t get to take control here”  
“By some shitty cop move” 🍓 scoffed.  
“Oh,” 🥝 tsked, “and I’ll do it again. This time with restraints. Will that get you to behave?”  
🍓 just hissed in response, baring her teeth.  
🥝 loosened the grip on the brunette, deciding to check in, “colour?” she asked.  
🍓 softened as well, “green, baby” she smiled.  
The redhead sighed in relief, “okay good. Are you sure you’re okay with this? The whole… thing?”  
🍓 laughed, “the whole… me calling you daddy thing? Taking control? What part?”  
“Uh, yes?” 🥝 tensed, awaiting for the answer.  
“I say that we should keep going, and I am well aware of the safewords, thank you very much” 🍓 poked 🥝’s chest playfully, emphasizing her point.  
🥝 sighed, looking like she was about to give another rebuttal. It was cut off with 🍓’s finger placed on her lips, “take control, 🥝. I want you to.”  
I need you to.  
🍓’s hazel eyes met with hers, full of intensity. She removed her finger before saying, "I trust you"  
That was all she needed. The fierce grip returned in 🍓’s hair, to where she let out a mewl of approval.  
The game was on.  
The hunter walked the two over to her bed and gently laid 🍓 down. Their lips met again in a slow, sensual groove. Soft sighs and moans would escape in between kisses, tongues swiping on lips and teeth.  
🥝 took 🍓’s bottom lip between her teeth and lightly pulled. 🍓 whimpered beneath her, wanting more. She allowed her hands to roam up 🥝’s back, lightly scratching to portray her need.  
🍓 pulled away, "I guess I should tie you up, so you can keep your hands to yourself”  
“Or maybe you should hurry up and fuck me, then I would behave” 🍓 bit back.  
“Oh 🍓,” her voice gravelly and sultry, “you have to be a good girl, first”  
🥝 moved quick, just like on the mat, pinned her arms above her head once again. A position 🍓 would lightly gasp and rock her hips when she did it.  
🥝 craved more of it.  
She bit 🍓’s lip once again, a little harder, leaving little tooth shaped indents.  
“I want you to strip, then lean back on the pillows and hold your arms out. If you complain, or try to take control again, I will stop. No cumming, no feeding, understood?” 🥝 growled with such an authority 🍓 felt every word.  
There was a hard look in 🥝’s eyes that had 🍓 knowing that she meant every word.  
So with a shaky voice, 🍓 whimpered “yes, daddy” the title slipped out easily.  
🍓 could feel 🥝’s arousal, the jump in the heartbeat. The power dynamic was fueling her desire as much as her hunter, and she was struggling to find anything sexier than that.  
🥝 kept her expression hard, but her voice softened, making sure 🍓 knew that she was safe, “colour?” she asked.  
“Green”  
“Good girl, now go.” 🥝 let go of her arms.  
🍓 did. She almost tore off the workout clothes she wore, but decided against it since they were ridiculously expensive.  
🥝 was shuffling around. Her first stop was the end table since it was the closest. She grabbed the pre-planned toy out of it, which was bigger than the strapless one they had before, but it still had a smaller bulb on the end for 🥝 to feel. She then pulled out two smaller silver pocket vibrators and placed it next to the dildo. She also pulled out the bottle of lube and placed it there. Next stop was her dresser, to where she pulled out the boxers that were made for packing and strapping. 🥝 preferred using this since it was more secure and comfortable compared to the traditional straps.  
She placed the folded underwear next to the toys and lube in an orderly fashion on the bed near 🍓’s feet.  
"Im going to tie you down now" 🥝 stated, walking up to the side of the bed.  
"Okay" 🍓 smiled, giving her consent.  
"Good" 🥝 gave a quick peck to 🍓’s lips, a reminder for both of them that they are still there and present.  
Between the mattress and the box spring was another recent purchase, under the bed restraints. 🥝’s room was a little small for a four-post bed, so when they saw the cuffs at the sex shop 🥝 almost squealed at the thought of still being able to have the option to be tied up spread eagle.  
What they also enjoyed was that the cuffs were felt and velcro, as well as having the versatility of keeping the arms to the side or above their head, and it was easy to switch between the two even if the straps were tightened. It was just safer that way if the person needed an easy escape.  
🥝 bent down at the side of the bed, picking up the cuff that was hanging below the bed. Before she wrapped the cuff around 🍓’s wrist, she brought it up to her lips, kissing the scarred tissue that was the result of silver cuffs. She wanted 🍓 to know that she was safe in this moment by doing just that.  
It was a wordless message of grounding and support, and 🍓 has never felt more lucky in her damn life. 🥝 did the same to her other wrist, and her ankles as well. The action made her melt into a pool of sap.  
Then 🍓 felt a tug on the cuff on her wrist. 🥝 was tightening the straps under the bed. She did the same for the other wrist, then the legs. She felt them being spread wide, the cool air now hitting her already dripping core. She bit her lip.  
She thought of 🥝 in between them, splitting her in two.  
"How's that, 🍓?" 🥝 asked once she was done tightening the straps. "Too tight?"  
🍓 shook her head, she was still feeling a little defiant, "you know I can easily break out of these, right? Your little strings can't really hold down a vampire"  
🥝 hummed, a teasing tone of her own, "that may be true, but I know exactly what's going to make you stay there, and have you submit like the good little vampire you are"  
"Oh yeah? And what's that?" 🍓 bit her lip as she watched 🥝 start to crawl on the bed.  
The redhead didn't answer, only sat back on her heels, in between 🍓’s legs as she slowly pulled the sports bra over her head. 🍓 watched the muscles stretch and flex, wishing she could feel it for herself under her fingertips. 🥝 smirked at 🍓’s eyes blowing wide with desire, watching with rapt attention.  
🥝 tossed the bra away, and then lowered herself onto 🍓. The brunette beneath her sighed at the feel of her weight and heat fully on her skin. There was nothing like it.  
She kissed her deeply, and 🍓 returned it earnestly, knowing that this would be the last their lips would touch for a while since 🥝 was an absolute tease when she was tied up. 🍓 is the same way.  
Her lips ventured down her jaw to her neck, sometimes taking skin in between her teeth. Craving more of the battered breaths escaping 🍓’s lips.  
🥝 kissed further down her torso, the skin rising in bumps as the cool air hit where her tongue and teeth touched. When she reached her breasts, she wasted no time and took her left nipple into her mouth.  
🍓 was already so worked up she released a shocked cry, her hips rising and searching for contact.  
The redhead's hand glided up 🍓’s trembling torso and palmed her other breast roughly, tweaking the nipple there.  
🍓 was already close to losing it, her clit pulsed with arousal, and 🥝 hadn’t even touched her yet.  
"🥝…"  
🥝 released the flesh from her lips, a smug grin soon stretched, "yes, 🍓?"  
🍓 only responded with her body trying to grind more into her.  
She backed off so all 🍓 felt was air, "ah ah" she scolded, "whose in control?"  
🍓 only bared her teeth in a deep, frustrated hiss that was all vampire.  
🥝 snickered at her lover's impatience, if only she knew just how long she had planned to draw everything out. She trailed more kisses down her stomach, making sure to keep her body just out of reach as a sort of punishment for reaching out to her, furthering her torment.  
Once her chin reached trimmed curls, she glanced up, finding 🍓’s face screwed with need, an almost pleading look on a furrowed brow that hardened once their eyes met. 🍓 was still holding on to her defiance. Adorable.  
🥝 would rip that attitude and replace it with begging with what she had planned next.  
She finally lowered herself, and enveloped all of 🍓’s pussy into her mouth. 🍓’s head hit the pillows hard, letting out a cry of relief to finally feel some stimulation.  
The gush of 🍓’s arousal coated her tongue, 🥝 moaned against the swollen flesh, losing herself in the sweet, but musky taste that was only 🍓.  
But she was only there for a taste.  
🥝’s lips circled around her clit, lightly sucking, swiping it twice with her tongue, then leaving it with a pop. She could feel it pulse in between her lips, but she wasn’t ready for her to cum yet.  
The hunter quickly slid off the bed to rid herself of her running shorts and underwear, then she crawled back on, 🍓 watching intently. 🥝 kissed her, making the vampire taste the arousal that was dripping down her chin, “you need me to touch that needy little clit of yours, don’t you?” 🥝 asked against her lips. “Need me to fuck you into this mattress?”  
“Oh god” 🍓 gasped. Her whole body shivered with arousal, feeling like a match was lit on her overheated skin.  
“I need an answer, baby” 🥝 ground her hips into her. Their exposed cores finally touching, the warmth sent shockwaves down their spines. Both let out a loud groan. "Fuck"  
The hunter continued her rutting, allowing their centers to stimulate each other. 🥝 thought about how she could definitely come from this. 🍓’s eyes were screwed shut, trying to focus on the words to communicate how much she needed the woman above her, “need… you…” was all she could whimper.  
But 🥝 wasn’t satisfied with that, “need me, what baby?” biting back her own moans to keep the low, authoritative voice.  
“Need… Inside” 🍓 gasped when a thrust hit just right. 🥝 was about to goad her further until the lust ridden vampire whimpered “please”  
“Good girl” then 🥝 started to get off the bed.  
🍓 wasn’t going to complain, instead she relaxed into the bed, since she knew 🥝 was about to give her what she needed.  
🥝 returned to the pile of toys and underwear, and as she was reaching out she paused and started to grin with absolute mischief.  
Maybe she wasn’t going to give her what she needed. 🍓’s stomach dropped.  
🥝 grabbed one of the pocket vibrators she laid out, “you think you can be a good girl for me?”  
🍓 bit her lip and nodded.  
🥝 would normally ask for a verbal response, but since they had barely discussed the “daddy” dynamic, she wanted to allow 🍓 to say it organically, from her own volition.  
She held up the vibe so 🍓 could see it, "were going to see how well you can stay still. You've been wiggling your hips, being naughty, trying to take more than what I want to give you. I want to see if you can sit still for me" 🥝 hit the button on top, and set the vibe to it's highest setting.  
🍓’s eyes widened, and her habitual breaths quickened, "what are you ooohhh-" her question ended with a moan. 🥝 spread her lips apart with two fingers and placed the vibe directly on her clit. Her hips already jumping at the sensation. It was so hard to stay still from the intensity of the vibration.  
"I am going to remove my fingers. If this vibe drops I will not fuck you. Keep your body still. Do you understand?" Intense brown eyes bored into pleading hazel.  
"Yes,- daddy, fuck!" Her head fell back as her eyes squinted in concentration, trying to force her body to stay still, to not react to intense sensations right on her clit. She was so wet and ready she was scared the vibe would just slip down. She angled her hips upwards to keep it from doing so.  
Once 🥝 removed her fingers she quickly went to work on fixing up the strap, trying not to get distracted by 🍓’s little curses and choked breaths. She bit her lip when the smaller bulb of the dildo entered her. Then she slipped the other pocket vibe into the pocket of the packing underwear. Once she was done, she took the lube, opened the cap, and squirted a generous amount of it on her hand.  
🍓 was watching her every movement. Smirking a little, 🥝 wrapped the lubed hand around the cock and started to stroke it, spreading it around.  
Both of them let out an oh.  
🥝 could feel the strokes through the attachment inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed, allowing herself the pleasure as the lube has perfectly coated the cock now. Her hips jumped, searching for more of that feeling, fucking her hand. She gripped 🍓’s thigh to steady herself. The woman below her quivered.  
"🍓.." a breathy plea broke 🥝 out of her selfish strokes.  
"Yeah, baby?" 🥝 bit her lip, groaning at a particularly good stroke.  
"I can't hold it much longer… please" 🍓 squeaked, chest heaving. Little beads of sweat formed from her intense focus. "I'm close" she gasped.  
"Hmm are you now?" 🥝’s teasing tone drew out another hiss from 🍓.  
"Fucking yes I am! I can't hold it any longer!"  
🥝 decided it was enough teasing, not before feigning thought by placing a finger on her chin. She figured if she was going to sleep in the bed and not the couch tonight, 🥝 decided to give 🍓 some mercy.  
By removing the bullet vibe entirely.  
🍓’s cry was of relief but also anguished that the stimulation was taken away.  
🍓 began a growled threat when she caught her breath, "when I-"  
"Yes I'm sure my ass will be sore for days" 🥝 snickered, "but for now," she lowered her voice to a low growl, catching 🍓’s breath, "you're daddy's little vampire now"  
Holy hell  
"Colour?" 🥝 asked, probably from 🍓’s wide-eyed expression and sudden gasp.  
"Green, baby. Please keep going" 🍓 pled. 🥝 then realized the reaction was a good one, that she enjoyed the filth coming from her lips.  
She couldn't help her grin, "as you wish"  
🥝 dragged her middle finger up and down 🍓’s slit, reveling in the amount of arousal that started to drip down. 🍓 was about to sound her impatience until 🥝 finally entered. 🍓 clenched tight around it, letting out a sigh.  
"Damn, so wet and tight baby," 🥝 crooned, "am I even going to be able to fit?"  
"Maybe you should hurry up and find out" 🍓 grit out.  
"Hmm maybe. I want you to take my fingers first" 🥝 pulled out, only to add in a second finger on her next thrust.  
The stretch had 🍓’s eyes rolling. Her moan sent blood straight down to 🥝’s clit. The hunter wanted more.  
Needed more.  
She trusted slow, but purposefully, curling her fingers up hitting that spot just right. 🍓’s hips followed each thrust, her inner walls clenching to keep them in. 🥝 snaked her other hand up 🍓’s thigh slowly. It drove 🍓 wild as the teasing hand up her thigh felt like it burned.  
She reached the apex of her thighs, and dragged her thumb up and down 🍓’s swollen clit. She flicked it once, twice, making the vampire jump and squeak. 🍓 had her eyes closed, accepting whatever she was given and it had 🥝 swelling with a sort of pride from how much control she was given. The trust.  
🥝 quickened her pace. The sounds of 🍓’s moans and the wet friction coated the room.  
"You feel so good" 🍓 whispered, opening her eyes to meet 🥝, pupils blown, fogged by lust and need.  
🥝 wanted nothing more than to enter her right now, and take her till her throat ran dry with screams, but this position of power wasn’t made lightly, 🍓 usually took the reins. She won this, so she was going to milk this for as long as she could.  
She thrusted harder, following the rhythm of 🍓’s breaths. 🥝’s wrist was growing a little bit of an ache, but she didn’t dare stop the angle or the pace, she needed to watch her come undone by just her fingers.  
“I’m close” 🍓 gasped, “can I… cum...?”  
🥝 almost faltered. 🍓 had never asked for permission to come before. 🥝 had been in charge, sure, and the vampire would beg. She would do so when her body reached that point, but never asked permission. The realization of just how much 🍓 was letting go had 🥝 more confident that the words she was about to groan out was exactly what she needed.  
“Come for daddy”  
🍓 screamed, and her lower body rose as the shockwaves hit. 🥝 followed, keeping the thrusts and the curls of her fingers quick to have her ride out the orgasm. 🥝 kept going. Harder and faster, desiring to pull out another mind shattering orgasm like that one, to be more covered in the vampire's cum.

🥝 ran the dildo up and down her, using her hips. 🍓’s breath caught at the teasing sensation. She looked up, pleading wordlessly to 🥝.  
"You want it?"  
"Oh god, please" 🍓 begged.  
🥝 took one of her hands to guide the cock to finally claim her prize. She entered slow, allowing 🍓 to adjust to the size of it, watching for any discomfort.  
Their eyes never left each other, all the way till 🥝’s hips met her. 🍓’s brows rose with pleasure, whispering out a relieved yes to having her lover inside her.  
🥝 reached in the boxers and turned on the vibrator that was nesting against her clit. She let out a little whimper as the sudden sensation sent shocks down her body. She only reacted for a second before she lent over 🍓 again, bending her in half by holding her knees up with her arms.  
“Oh… shit” 🍓 mewled as the cock reached depths that were now possible from this position.  
“Are you ready? I won’t be gentle” 🥝 growled close to her lips. Her breaths were quick like the beating of her heart.  
“Yes, daddy… Fuck me”  
🥝 slowly raised her hips, pulling the cock almost all of the way out, then slammed back in. Both let out their moans and cries of approval. The hunter did it again at the same pace, going deeper with her next thrust.  
🍓’s head hit the pillows again, crying out, “oh, yes!” she bared her neck.  
🥝 immediately went in, biting and sucking right on her pulse point as the thrusts quickened, each going as deep as the last. The slaps of their skin hitting was almost as loud as 🍓’s cries for more. She was so lost in the fog, enjoying the burn of the stretch inside. Enjoying 🥝 taking her like this.  
The bed squeaked along the hardwood by the power of 🥝 efforts, hitting the bedside table. She grunted and growled through the teeth that were maring 🍓’s neck, holding her in place. 🥝 had always been calculated and sometimes hesitant when she wore the strap, but not tonight.  
🍓 was enjoying every second of it.  
The redhead released the skin in between her teeth and turned to look at her, a look of awe, “you’re taking me so well, baby… so good” despite the ravenous pace her breath was calm. The vibrator attached to her and the bulb inside were giving her that delicious stimulation needed to reach an orgasm of her own, but she was determined to have 🍓 come first.  
So she ignored it. More sweat from her exertion started to bead on her forehead. Some formed on her back, running down.  
Then 🍓 whimpered, “harder”  
🥝 stuttered mid-thrust, almost cumming from that small, barely audible plea. Not one to disappoint her girl, she continued thrusting while moving her hands from around her legs to under her shoulders. This way she had more leverage to do just that. Their bodies were now flush together, 🍓’s come and their sweat now mingling together as one. She gripped hard, leaving crescent shaped marks on 🍓’s shoulders, going deep and as hard as she could.  
🍓 screamed, she felt tears well up in her eyes from the intensity. She came immediately. Her muscles tensed underneath, feeling 🥝’s abs flex above her as she continued.  
But 🥝 didn’t show any signs of stopping or slowing down. She just kept powering through the clench of 🍓’s walls around the cock, stimulating her more. She couldn’t stop, she wanted to drag every orgasm, every drop she could out of her.  
🍓 was close again, 🥝 was hitting the deepest and most sensitive parts of her over and over again, she was absolutely lost in it.  
“Come for me, baby” 🥝 latched her teeth on to 🍓’s neck and bit harder. If she were biting human skin, it definitely would have torn. She put all of her might into the bite and making 🍓 come again and it worked.  
And then some.  
When she let out another guttural scream, 🥝 felt more wetness flood out of 🍓, soaking the boxers, landing on their stomachs.

~they cleaned up but that’s boring to write~

🍓 smiled to herself, sort of missing the stretch of the cock inside her. She felt sated in so many ways. She thought of 🥝 and the way her muscles clenched above her, the furrowed brow in concentration, the way she moans her name when-  
“You didn’t come” 🍓 stated with a frown.  
🥝 hummed, sort of sleepy, “I didn’t? Oh right, I didn’t. I just kind of… ignored it?” she shrugged. “I wanted you to feel good”  
“You had the vibrator on and everything!” 🍓 shouted with disbelief.  
“It was very distracting”  
“🥝, take the underwear off”  
“Hmm?” 🥝’s eyes were closed with blissed content.  
🍓 was reaching for the end table, 🥝 barely felt the bed move with how relaxed she felt. She pulled out the dildo 🥝 preferred, smaller and less life-like than the larger one they just had. She sat back down and held it up, “you heard me, take. It. off.”  
🥝’s eyes cracked open, a weak smirk stretched on her lips, “thought I was the one in control”  
🍓 rolled her eyes, “your time is over, you already fucked me now get them off”  
🥝 sighed, pulling the fabric off of her a little too dramatically, wincing a little when the bulb end of the strap-on came out.  
"Come here and grab the lube" 🍓 ordered softly, motioning toward her lap.  
🥝 harrumphed, but did as she was told, she reached her and leaned back into 🍓’s chest. The vampire wrapped her arms around 🥝, grabbing the offered lube and pumped some on the dildo.  
"Now," 🍓 pressed her lips to 🥝’s ear. She felt the shiver immediately. "I want you to fuck yourself. Watching you earlier drove me crazy, and I want to see it again. Then I'm going to drink from you, got it?"  
"Yes, ma'am" 🥝 moaned, surrendering immediately to the words and the feel of 🍓 behind her.  
🥝 took the dildo from 🍓 and ran the head of it up and down her lips, spreading her arousal around. She went straight for it, she felt like there had been enough teasing. She slipped the dildo slowly inside, gasping a little from the feeling. 🍓 let out a moan of her own as she watched the toy disappear from her view. She let her hands wonder up and down her body, letting her touch turn 🥝 on more.  
She pressed her forehead to 🥝’s head and whispered, “you fucked me so well, baby.”  
🥝 bit her lip and quickened the pace, her body arching at the sensation as she filled herself deep and hard. The redhead didn’t normally like to come this way, but with her body already so worked up, and 🍓 whispering filthy things in her ear, her orgasm was right around the corner.  
🍓’s hands went to her breasts and pinched and rolled 🥝’s very hard nipples, causing her to gasp and whine, “Fuck, 🍓” she reached behind her with her free hand and gripped 🍓’s shoulder, leaving faint red lines on the skin.  
“How does that feel, baby, fucking yourself like this? Spread so wide for me? I bet you wish that was me right now, in between your legs, making you scream” 🍓 trailed kisses down her neck to her shoulder.  
“Shit! Oh god!” 🥝 was already at the edge, her arm fully flexed as her strokes were so rapid the scene before her looked blurred.  
🍓 licked her lips at the sight of 🥝’s heaving chest, watching her breasts rise and fall, her stomach flex as she chased her orgasm.  
“And you didn’t even let yourself come, so focused on my pleasure” she held back the moan in her throat as she thought of how 🥝 was ramming her moments before. Another pang of arousal hit deep into her core.  
The vampire took note of the spike in 🥝’s heart rate, the rising moans and squirming legs. 🥝 was close, and she knew just what to say to help her fall over the edge, “you’re so close baby, I can feel it, taste it. God…” she groaned, moving to press her lips against 🥝’s pulse, “come for me, daddy”  
🥝 arched and tensed, her whole body contracting from the shockwaves of her orgasm. 🍓 went right to business and pressed her fangs into her skin. She moaned as the taste of 🥝’s orgasm-filled blood filled her mouth. She felt 🥝’s nails drag further up her shoulder as she threw her head back against her shoulder. The hunter kept fucking herself, finally divulging herself in the pleasure she denied herself before.  
“Oh god” she mewled as the last run of her orgasm passed by. She felt her grip weaken on 🍓’s shoulder, who was still taking what she needed from her neck. “Wow” she sighed wistfully.  
🍓 chuckled as she worked her tongue over the fresh puncture wounds to seal them. “Wow, indeed” she ran her tongue up her neck, following a stay drop of blood that escaped her lips.


End file.
